Content providers generally attempt to present content that is of interest to its users. Some content providers promote a particular class of content items to its users. For example, content providers can display or promote a particular class of content items in response to receiving a particular search query.
For example, in response to receiving a search query for a movie and determining that the highest ranked movie result in the search results is the movie that the query seeks, a content provider can classify the movie as an authoritative result for the search query. Such video content items that are deemed authoritative results are typically placed at the top position of the search results displayed in response to the search query. However, there are many instances in which irrelevant or misleading video content items are promoted to the top position of the search results displayed in response to the search query. For example, a knockoff or imitation movie having a name that matches the search query can be triggered and placed at the top position of the search results. In another example, an irrelevant movie having a name that matches at least a portion of search query can also be triggered and placed at the top position of the search results.